I Love You
by Kim Ra-Chan
Summary: CH 3 UP! Lily menangis. Alfred panik. Kenapa anak dari istri simpanan papanya sekaligus adik perempuannya itu menangis? Warning inside. RnR please? X3
1. Chapter 1

"Apa katamu tadi? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?"

"Aku minta kita putus." kataku.

Kulihat mata perempuan di depanku. Matanya yang indah itu sekarang berlinang air mata.

"Kenapa kau minta kita putus?"

Aku terdiam. Benarkah aku harus bilang yang sebenarnya? Aku takut ini akan menyakiti hatinya.

"Aku menyukai orang lain. Maafkan aku." kataku dengan nada menyesal.

Kulihat mukanya. Dia terlihat sangat kesal dengan kata-kataku yang barusan terucap dari mulutku.

PLAK

Aku kaget. Ia menampar pipi kiriku dengan keras. Kupegang pipi kiriku.

"Padahal aku sangat mencintaimu! Aku benci kamu!" katanya lalu berdiri sekencang mungkin.

"Elizaveta!" panggilku.

Terlambat. Ia telah menjauh dari pandanganku. Aku merasa lega mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Walaupun, itu menyakiti hatinya. Maafkan aku, Elizaveta...

**Titled : I Love You**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Males ngetik tapi bisa lihat sendiri, kok. *plak**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah banget di chapter ini), AU, chara death in future chapter, ending tak terduga (?)**

**Chapter 1**

Pagi di sekolah

"Hei, Alfred! Kamu mutusin Eli, ya?" tanya sahabatku, Gilbert.

Aku mengangguk mendengarnya. Pasti ia mendengarnya dari teman-teman Elizaveta.

"Iya." jawabku singkat.

Gilbert terlihat sangat senang dengan jawabanku. Wajar saja ia senang. Karena dari dulu ia menyukai Elizaveta, mantan pacarku. Aku tahu itu karena ia sering memandang Elizaveta. Saat kutanya, dia selalu menyangkalnya.

"Hem, boleh buat aku, gak?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil.

Aku memandangnya.

"Boleh."

"Beneran? Asyik!"

Kulihat Gilbert menari-nari sendiri seperti orang gila. Apa dia tidak malu dilihat teman-teman sekelas? Dasar tak tahu malu. Tiba-tiba, hpku bergetar. Ada sms masuk.

From : Mama

07/03/20xx 13.30

_Alfred, kamu cepat pulang, ya. Ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan di rumah._

Aku memandang isi sms dari mamaku dengan tatapan heran. Memang hal yang sangat penting sekali, ya?

"Al, hari ini mau main basket sama aku?" tawar Gilbert.

Aku menggeleng. Gilbert kaget.

"Tumben kamu nolak? Kaukan paling suka basket?"

"Aku ada urusan penting di rumah. Maaf, Gil."

Aku beranjak dari bangkuku dan kubawa tas sekolahku. Aku segera keluar dari kelas.

"Sampai besok, ya!" katanya ceria sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya dan kubalas lambaiannya. Segera kupercepat langkahku. Aku ingin cepat pulang ke rumah. Penasaran dengan hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan di rumah. Apa, ya?

xxx

Kubuka pintu rumah. Terlihat mamaku sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Terlihat kecemasan di wajahnya.

"Aku pulang."

Mamaku kaget. Ia terlihat panik melihatku pulang.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang! Duduklah."

Aku duduk di depan mamaku. Ia mengambil nafas berkali-kali. Sepertinya, ia terlihat sangat gugup.

"Sebenarnya...kau punya saudara lagi, Alfred." kata mama sambil menatapku dengan serius.

Aku terdiam. Apa? Aku punya saudara lain? Tidak mungkin! Yang aku tahu, aku anak tunggal!

"Apa? Mama punya anak lagi selain aku?" tanyaku.

Mamaku menggeleng.

"Almarhum papamu sebenarnya mempunyai istri simpanan."

DEG

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak mendengarnya. Papaku mempunyai istri simpanan? Ini membuatku sakit hati.

"Papa mempunyai istri simpanan?"

"Iya. Dan istri simpanannya itu mempunyai seorang anak perempuan. Dia saudaramu, Alfred."

Aku bangkit dari sofa. Hatiku tambah sakit mendengar kalau papa mempunyai anak selain aku. Aku melihat mamaku. Matanya yang berwarna biru itu berlinang air mata.

"Maafkan mama memberitahumu hal ini sekarang. Pasti kau marah dan sedih." kata mamaku terisak.

Aku menghela nafas. Marah, sedih, kecewa, dan shock bercampur menjadi satu. Sungguh keterlaluan papaku mempunyai istri lain selain mama tanpa memberitahuku.

"Saudaramu akan tinggal bersama kita, Alfred." kata mama.

"Bagaimana dengan ibunya?" tanyaku.

"Ibunya sudah lama meninggal karena sakit. Dia sekarang tinggal bersama pamannya. Mama kasihan padanya."

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Kasihan juga dia. Aku menatap mamaku dengan tatapan serius.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya adalah..."

Aku tercengang mendengarnya nama saudara perempuanku menjadi kosong.

xxx

Besoknya

"Pagi, Alfred!" sapa Gilbert di kelas.

Aku menanggapinya dengan senyum.

"Pagi, Gil! Semangat ya!" kataku.

"Iya dong! Aku yang awesome ini selalu bersemangat!" katanya yang riang.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan lirih. Tapi, aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Senang rasanya sahabatku yang narsis itu bersemangat.

"Baguslah."

Aku duduk di bangkuku. Aku masih memikirkan hal yang kemarin. Saudara perempuanku. Tak kusangka ia berada di dekatku selama ini. Satu sekolah. Bahkan, aku sangat mengenalnya. Gilbert menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Ia menepuk bahuku.

"Kau kenapa lesu, sih? Gak awesome banget!" katanya heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Aku tidak mau memberitahu hal yang terjadi sekarang pada Gilbert. Kalau kuberitahu, nanti bisa terjadi kejadian yang tak diinginkan.

"Gil.." panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Gilbert tersenyum lebar mendengar kata-kataku. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Ya! Karena kita sahabat, kan!" serunya riang.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Ya, sahabat...

"Tentu saja!"

Aku merangkulnya.

"Kita nanti main basket sepulang sekolah!"

Aku mengangguk mendengar ajakannya.

"Oke!"

Terima kasih, Gilbert. Kau sahabat yang baik. Bukan. Terlalu baik malah. Kau selalu perhatian padaku. Beruntungnya diriku mendapat sahabat sepertimu. Sungguh. Aku tak ingin tali persahabatan kita putus. Aku ingin kita selalu bersama...

TBC

**Halo! Baliknya dengan aku yang ngetik fic baru lagi! Soalnya ada readers yang pengen aku buat fic hetero. Fic ini dibuat secara spontan saja. Tanganku gatal pingin ngepublish fic ini! Aku harap para readers menerima baik fic ini. Pasti banyak readers yang nanya :**

**Siapa sih yang disukai Alfred?**

**Siapa adik perempuan Alfred?**

**Siapa yang mati nanti?**

**Hohoho! Ikutilah fic ini! *plak. Terus, disini genrenya gak hanya romance dan angst. Ada juga familnya. Intinya, kalau readers gak suka ending tak terduga, ikutilah saran yang selalu aku ajukan! Don't like don't read! Please klik tulisan review this chapter di bawah, ya! See you in next chapter! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titled : I Love You**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Males ngetik tapi bisa lihat sendiri, kok. *plak**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah banget di chapter ini), AU, chara death in future chapter, ending tak terduga (?)**

**Chapter 2**

**Aku peringatkan lagi! Pokoknya, cerita ini susah ditebak siapa yang disukai Alfred, dan lainnya.**

**Gilbert's POV**

Beberapa hari ini aku heran melihat Alfred, sahabatku yang suka mengaku dirinya hero. Dia akhir-akhir ini sering melamun. Bahkan, pernah dapat hukuman dari guru akibat melamun. Sudah kutanya berkali-kali kenapa dia lesu, dia selalu menyangkal. Dia sok kuat. Pasti ada masalah yang menimpanya. Aku tak bisa diam melihatnya lesu seperti ini. Bukan Alfred yang kukenal!

"Alfred!" panggilku.

Ia sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Aku segera menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya. Ia tersenyum melihatku. Firasatku mengatakan senyumnya itu senyuman sedih.

"Ada apa, Gil?" tanyanya.

"Kamu jangan bohong sama aku. Kamu ada masalah, kan?"

Raut mukanya berubah. Dia terlihat bingung menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Hahaha! Kamu ini ngomong apaan, sih? Ya enggaklah!" sangkalnya lagi.

Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk. Aku menggertakan gigi. Sungguh, aku kesal dengannya sekarang! Tawanya basa-basi! Aku mengangkat kerah bajunya. Dia kaget. Kutatap matanya tajam.

"Aku tak mudah dibohongi, Alfred F Jones! Katakan masalahmu padaku. Jangan sok kuat!"

Ia menggeleng keras.

"Aku gak apa-apa, Gilbert!"

Aku melepas kerah bajunya.

"Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya padaku, persahabatan kita putus!" ancamku.

Memang ini menyakiti hatinya maupun hatiku. Jujur. Aku tidak mau persahabatan kami putus. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mukanya terlihat ketakutan. Ia lalu menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Kumohon jangan!" katanya dengan nada memohon.

Aku melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan masalahmu!" kataku kesal stadium akhir.

Dia terdiam. Ia menggenggam lagi tanganku. Mengajakku untuk duduk kembali di bangku. Kulihat, ia mengambil nafas berkali-kali. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat. Duh, kayaknya serius banget, ya?

"Aku ada masalah, kamu jangan ikut campur."

Aku mengangguk cepat. Ia menceritakan masalah yang menimpa keluarganya sekarang. Almarhum papanya ternyata punya istri simpanan. Istri simpanannya itu mempunyai anak perempuan. Anak perempuan itu adalah adiknya. Alfred kaget saat mengetahui nama adiknya itu.

"Lalu, siapa nama adikmu itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sorry, Gil. Gak bisa ngasih tahu ke kamu." jawabnya lirih.

Ia memejamkan matanya lalu menundukkan kepala. Angin berhembus dengan agak kencang.

"Yang pasti, aku sangat mengenalnya. Bahkan dia satu sekolah sama kita." katanya.

Aku terdiam. Sepertinya jahat juga jika aku memaksanya mengatakan nama adik perempuannya itu. Aku menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku, Al. Semoga kau tabah menghadapi masalah ini." kataku sambil memegang pundaknya.

Ia tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataanku barusan.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Nganggur, nih! Bagaimana kalau kita main basket sama teman-teman di lapangan?" tawarku sambil kutarik tangannya.

Ia mengangguk senang. Terlihat keceriaan di wajahnya.

"Ayo!" katanya dengan nada sangat bersemangat.

Aku tertawa. Aku dan dia berlari ke arah lapangan sekolah. Bermain basket dengan teman-teman itu sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi, bersama sahabat, kan?

xxx

Alfred's POV

Awalnya, aku ragu menjawab pertanyaan Gilbert yang memaksaku menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi setelah menceritakan masalahku padanya, entah hati ini merasa lega mengatakannya. Bebanku merasa berkurang. Apalagi, Gilbert menyemangatiku. Rasanya seru juga aku bersama dengan yang lain bermain basket. Aku memang suka basket. Perasaanku menjadi enakan. Segera aku pulang ke rumah. Aku sudah lapar! Habis hari ini merepotkan gara-gara kebanyakan tugas numpuk. Salahku juga tidak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Hahaha. Aku memang pemalas kalau mengerjakan materi. Tapi kalau berhubungan dengan olahraga, baru aku suka!

"_Maafkan aku, Al. Semoga kau tabah menghadapi masalah ini."_

Kata-kata Gilbert terngiang di telingaku. Aku merasa lebih sabar mendengar kata-katanya itu. Aku bersenandung selama perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sampai di depan rumahku yang bercat putih dengan atap berwarna coklat. Rumah yang sederahana namun layak untuk ditinggali. Aku suka tinggal di rumah ini.

Aku memencet bel rumah. Supaya pembantuku membukakan pintu. Karena hari ini hanya aku di rumah. Mama sedang ada reuni dengan teman-teman masa SMAnya di sebuah restaurant.

"Ya." Kata seseorang di dalam.

Aku bingung. Siapa, ya? Dari suara, bukan suara pembantuku. Lalu, pintu terbuka. Yang membuka adalah perempuan cantik berambut pirang pendek dan bermata hijau. Ia memakai pita biru di rambutnya. Aku terkejut melihatnya. Dia pun juga.

"Li...Lily?" tanyaku padanya kaget.

TBC

**Oh, iya. Untuk satu chapter, isinya pendek-pendek. Maklum, cerita gak terlalu panjang-panjang banget. Aku potong disini supaya readers makin penasaran! Kufufu. *dilempar bakiak. Review please! XD Karena review sangat membantu. n_n**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titled : I Love You**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Males ngetik tapi bisa lihat sendiri, kok. *plak**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah banget di chapter ini), AU, chara death in future chapter, ending tak terduga (?)**

**Chapter 3**

**Enjoy reading this fanfic..*bingung mau ngomong apa. -_-**

"Li...Lily?" tanyaku padanya kaget.

Lily, adalah teman sekelasku sekaligus...adik perempuanku. Anak dari istri simpanan papaku. Kupandangi dia. Dia terlihat panik melihatku tadi.

"A..Alfred! Kamu sudah pulang? Kamu pasti capek! Ayo duduk!" katanya dengan nada panik lalu menarik ke dalam. Mendudukkanku di atas sofa.

"Akan kuambilkan kue dan minum, ya!"

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Sepertinya, dia takut padaku. Aneh. Padahal aku kan tidak akan mengigitnya? Ah, apa dia segan padaku karena aku hero, ya? Tak lama, Lily datang dengan sepiring kue keju dan teh.

"Silakan." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Makasih, Lily."

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Lily, duduk dong." kataku memulai pembicaraan.

Lily yang sepertinya malu-malu duduk di depanku. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan yang sepertinya sedih.

"Kamu kenapa, Lily? Murung begitu." kataku lalu memasukkan kue ke dalam mulutku.

"Maafkan aku, Alfred." katanya. Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah.

"?"

"Aku sepertinya mengganggu keluargamu. Apa kau membenciku karena aku anak istri simpanan papaku?"

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Lalu, aku meminum teh yang disediakan Lily.

"Tidak. Aku tidak membencimu. Buat apa aku membencimu, Lily?"

Lily menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan.

"Be..benarkah? Padahal aku.."

Aku memotong kata-kata Lily.

"Kau tidak ada salah apa-apa. Aku mau menerimamu sebagai adikku. Lagian.."

Aku mengunyah kue keju yang disediakan Lily. Setelah memakannya habis, aku tersenyum padanya.

"Aku senang mendapat adik semanis kamu." kataku.

Kulihat, mukanya bersemu merah mendengar kata-kataku. Manis. Tak lama, mata hijaunya mengeluarkan air mata. Aku panik. Segera aku ambil tisu untuk mengelap air matanya.

"Kenapa kamu nangis, sih? Hei, Lily! Apa aku ada salah?" tanyaku panik.

Lily menggeleng.

"Tidak, Al. Aku menangis karena sangat senang kau mau menerimaku. Hiks.."

Aku memeluk Lily dengan erat. Ia kaget karena aku tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan menangis. Ayo, kita makan kue sama-sama." kataku sambil mengelus rambutnya.

Ia mendongak. Lily tersenyum kepadaku. Ia mengangguk perlahan.

"Ya."

Aku melepaskan pelukan. Ia kembali duduk di sofa dan mengambil kue keju di meja. Begitu juga dengan aku yang ingin makan kue keju itu juga.

"Kuenya enak, Lily." kataku.

"Terima kasih. Aku yang membuatnya. Kalau kau suka, aku akan mmbuatkanmu." katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Wah, kamu jago masak, dong?" tanyaku dengan nada riang.

Lily tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Hahaha. Memangnya kenapa, Alfred?" tanya Lily balik.

"Bisa masak selain kue?"

Lily menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku tahu dia bingung karena ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bisa sih. Memang kau mau kubuatkan apa, Al?" tanya Lily dengan nada heran.

Aku memegang kedua tangannya.

"Buatkan aku burger! Aku lapar!" kataku sumringah.

Lily hanya bengong ketika aku mengatakan ingin dibuatkan burger olehnya. Dia lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah..kakak." katanya dengan nada pelan.

Aku terdiam. Dia memanggilku apa tadi? Ka..kakak? Lily yang baru sadar kalau ia memanggilku kakak mukanya memerah karena malu. Ia berbalik dan menuju dapur.

"Lily? Kau memanggilku kakak?" tanyaku penasaran. "Apa aku gak salah dengar?"

Bukannya jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya, malah aku mendapat lemparan bantal yang mengenai tepat mukaku.

"Me..memangnya kenapa? Salah aku memanggilku kakak, Al?" tanyanya tanpa menatapku.

Aku terkekeh melihat kelakuan adik perempuanku itu.

"Tidak! Aku malah sangat senang!" seruku.

Tak ada salahnya kan menerimanya sebagai bagian dari keluargaku? Aku senang mendapat adik perempuan seperti Lily. Hah..apalagi, dia memanggilku dengan sebutan kakak.

Xxx

Di kelas

Jam pelajaran matematika kosong karena gurunya sedang sakit. Kulihat, Lily sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya. Dia berjanji padaku untuk tidak mengatakan hubunganku dengannya yang berstatus kakak-adik. Mataku bertemu dengan mata seorang perempuan berambut coklat. Yang tak lain adalah Elizaveta, teman akrab Lily sekaligus mantan pacarku. Aku tersenyum padanya. Bukannya membalas senyumanku,dia malah mengalihkan pandangan. Dia pasti masih marah padaku. Wajar saja, ya. Karena aku memutuskannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Parahnya, hubunganku dengan dia seudah terjalin hampir setahun. Karena malas, aku menatap ke luar kelas. Dari jendela, aku melihat orang yang aku sukai. Dia sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya. Mukaku memanas melihat wajahnya. Apa ini penyebab aku menyukai dirinya? Mataku terus menatapku. Aku hanya melamun sampai tak sadar ia masuk ke dalam.

PLAK

Aku kaget ada yang memukul punggungku dengan keras. Kutatap mata sang pelaku. Bukannya merasa bersalah membuatku tersiksa (?), dia malah nyengir tidak jelas.

"Woi, Gil! Sakit tahu!" eluhku kesal.

Gilbert. Dia yang memukulku barusan.

"Hahaha! Sorry! Kamu melamun sih. Ayo..lamunin siapa?" godanya.

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Gak! Lagi bingung kenapa gak ada pelajaran matematika." jawabku bohong.

Tawa Gilbert meledak mendengar jawabanku.

"Kau mikirin pelajaran? Kesambet apa kamu? Hahaha!"

Kekesalanku bertambah. Sungguh. Aku kesal ditertawakan olehnya. Apakah kau tidak tahu kalau aku sebenarnya sedang sedih memikirkan orang yang kusukai, Gil? Eh, tidak mungkin dia tahu. Kalau dia tahu, bahaya. Lebih baik seperti itu karena..orang yang aku sukai pasti tidak pernah membalas perasaanku.

TBC


End file.
